With the continuing development and processing abilities of devices, such as personal computers, laptops, smartphones, and the like, users of these devices will often have dozens or even hundreds of software applications installed on each device. Moreover, the installation and configuration of the software applications and system settings typically takes a long time, especially for unsophisticated users. For example, many users of software applications will often not understand the intricacies of modern software settings for these advanced computing devices, and, as a result, will often choose improper or non-optimal installations, configurations and operational settings.
Traditionally, software application installation and configuration operations are performed manually, for example by editing the configuration file (as was done in DOS, and often still done in Linux OS). More recently, software companies have provided other ways to configure software applications during the installation by, for example, using “Wizards” (i.e., assistants) that ask the user to answer a series of questions to choose the installation and setting options, depending on user preferences. However, in both cases, most users often do not have the necessary experience and knowledge to enable them to select the proper options to configure a complex modern software applications for optimal functionality.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method that optimizes software installation and configuration setting that meets a device user's specific needs and desired settings and functionality.